Tsunade and the goddesses
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Tsunade, the high priest of one of the greatest civilization on Earth, has finally gained the honor to rejoin the goddesses in their heavenly realm. What kind of gift shall they grant her? Contains lemon and Yuri. Crossover between Naruto, Bleach and Rosario to Vampire.


Tsunade: the new goddess

It was a glorious day for the empire of Karazam, as they had yet again won another war against a country unwilling to rejoin the grandeur of their conquests. The women were looking at the main street, getting out of their home made of bronze, leaving their males inside, their civilisation being matriarchal, putting an emphasis on the importance of women, as they were able to give precious birth. Polyandry was very much encouraged, many women having more than one husband, as their grand priestess had recommended in the name of the goddess of love and seduction, Kurumu. Looking at the leader of the antagonised country being dragged by the high guard, many felt great pride in their country as well as what they had achieved as an empire, lead by the grand priestess.

Legends were that the grand priestess Tsunade was hundreds of years old, blessed by the goddesses to make their reach and their loving embrace go over the entire world. The myths and legends told of how Tsunade, a young girl, had received a divine mission of immense proportions, getting the gift of immortality, magic and beauty to come to her aid in the formation of her empire, preaching the teachings of the goddesses along the way. None truly knew if this was truth or legend, but one look at Tsunade could give you a huge hint toward the answer. Despite being almost 90 years old, she had the reputation of being the loveliest woman in the whole capital city of Kuruma, most men who had a glimpse of her were shocked at how much beautiful she was, as did most women.

The totality of the high guard were four women, half-plated in bronze armor, the skin not covered by the armor being nude, a symbol of their trust in their skill and the many blessings of the goddesses. Wearing no helmet, they wished to let everyone know who they were, as being in the high guard was the highest honor possible for a citizen of the empire. Dragging the men responsible for the death of so many good warriors of Karazam, they walked the stairs leading to the high temple where Tsunade resided. Entering through the sacred entrance, having the permission to do so by Tsunade herself, the two guards dragging the man dropped him on the floor before their leader, leaving him to the judgement of the grand priestess.

Looking at the floor he had just fallen on, the man had finally regained consciousness. Remembering what had happened to him, he knew that he had been attacked by powerful and stealthy women wearing revealing armor made of bronze. Raising his gaze upward, he saw his hated enemy, sitting on a throne made of both bronze and gold, the accursed Tsunade, leader of the empire of Karazam. Clothed in a style similar to what a whore or a harem girl would wear, she wore only a small golden bra along with a golden thong and a small face-veil. Even though he hated what she stood for, he still found her incredibly attractive, with her gigantic and firm breast, her long blond hair in a twin pony-tail, her alluring curves along with the little blue dot on her forehead which added some exotics as well as some mysticism to her beauty. Seeing her raise from her throne, he could only wait for the worst to happen to him.

Tsunade, looking at her conquered opponent on the floor, switched her glance to her honor guard, saying:

-You have served me, the empire and the goddesses quite well. I thank you all. Come to my side, as I will still need protection from this brute. Come forth, Sakura, Moka, Rukia and Nel.

-At once, grand priestess.

Getting two guards on each side of the throne, the man could see who had dragged and kidnapped him with such efficiency. The four of them were beautiful too, one with short pink hair, one with long pink hair, a short one with dark hair and a tall, busty lady with long green hair. Was every women in this city of such quality, he thought.

He had no time to wonder, as the eyes of Tsunade fixated on him. Seeing her advance toward him with confidence and an air of sensuality, she proceeded to talk to him.

-So, you are Tsukune, the king of Zarak, the country who refused to peacefully convert their religion and attach to the empire.

Tsukune, not one to converse on such nonsense, refused to reply to her, looking at her with anger. Her stories of multiple goddesses watching over the whole world with love, women being the most important sex of them all and her matriarchal society were pure rubbish and he would rather die than join his kingdom to her empire.

Strangely, Tsunade seemed to react to what he was thinking, looking at him with a sad expression on her face, replying:

-I find it sad that you think of us that way. The only thing I wish to do is have a long peace in this world. You were the one who saw us as a threat and who decided to attack some of my border villages. Why?

Tsukune, insulted at her naive thoughts and desires, replied in an angered tone, almost snapping back at her.

-You stole some of my citizens out of my own kingdom, you witch! I am sure you used some of your sorcery to hypnotize them to come to your side. Now get out of my head immediately!

-You misunderstand, king Tsukune. The women you accuse me of stealing from your country came to me on their own term. They were poor, unprotected and undesired women living in the slums and in the streets of your many villages. It is known to all that the empire of Karazam welcomes all who desire to become citizens. These women simply wished for a better life, which is what I gave them.

How dare she insult him, he thought. She was implying he was a bad ruler, letting some of his citizens become poor and treated badly. This bitch would pay; he would make sure of it. Tsunade, kneeling slightly to reach his level, talked to him in a calm tone, announcing her ultimatum.

-I will give you another chance, king Tsukune. Accept my offer to rejoin my empire and adopt the philosophies and religion of Karazam and you will have peace and happiness to all, what say you?

The sole answer she received was a spit of saliva he threw on her face, rejecting her offer with disdain. Seeing this, the high guard reacted immediately, raising their bronze sword, ready to make this bastard pay with his life. They were quickly stopped by Tsunade herself, raising her hand to make them cease their violent reaction at once. Wiping the saliva off her cheek, she rose up silently, moving back a meter away.

-If that is your answer, king Tsukune, you gave me no choice but do this the hard way. Such a shame.

Rubbing her belly with her right hand in front of him, she enlarged her belly button to twice his size, length and depth, making it glow slightly while she did so. Her blue dot mimicked the glow in her navel, adding an element of mysticism and a touch of magic in the air. Seeing what Tsunade was about to do, the high guard rapidly returned to their position, averting their gaze from the belly of the grand priestess.

Confused about what was happening, Tsukune kept looking at Tsunade, wondering what that crazy witch was preparing, when he began focusing his gaze on the enlarged belly button of his enemy. Staring at it, he could not contain how amazing it looked, thoughts of kissing and licking this delicate feature coming to him. Sensing that his spirit was mesmerized by such a lovely vision, his eyes blanked out from such beauty, unable to understand how such an evil woman could possess a belly button so arousing.

The four high guards, looking at the scene while taking great care not to look at Tsunade and her belly button, saw the very soul of this Tsukune being dragged out of his body, being sucked inside the belly button. The body and the mind seemed to rejoice in the experience, but the soul would surely be given to the goddesses for some modifications to his whole being and temperament. Soul altering and heavy hypnosis, such was the hard way Tsunade would take to convert an unwilling ruler. The guards knew she did not like it, but she had no choice in the matter, having given an ample opportunity for Tsukune to willingly join her.

The last ounce of his soul entering her belly button, Tsunade returned her belly button to its normal state, releasing her hold on her powerful magic spell. The blanked-out eyes of Tsukune returning to their normal color, a smile appeared on his face. Crawling before the grand priestess, he bowed before her in worship.

-Please absolve me of my many sins, grand priestess. I have made many transgressions against your will and those of the goddesses. Accept my apology as well as my kingdom to the empire.

Tsunade, regaining her smile a little, saw the handiwork of the goddesses. They had changed his very being and soul so rapidly; he now had a strong faith in them and in the concept of the empire. Being a benevolent being, Tsunade replied with a calm and wamr voice.

-I accept your apology and your offer gracefully, Tsukune. Know that Zarak shall be in good hand and will become a new splendor in the glory of the empire. As a reward for your gift and surrender to the will of the goddesses, I will allow one of my high guards to marry you, adding yourself to her husband's.

-Thank you, grand priestess, you are far too kind to me.

Turning around to look at her four guards, she asked them:

-Who shall wed this new citizen of the empire?

Sakura thought about it a bit. Right now, she had three husbands: Rock Lee, Naruto and Sasuke. It was enough for her, but perhaps she could add him as well. His new attitude and his look would help, she supposed.

Rukia, not interested in the slightest, could just keep thinking about Renji and Byakuya, her two husbands, which she loved very much. She had no desire to add him, since he was not her type at all.

Nel knew she would be unable to even occupy herself with another husband right now, as she had Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Kenpachi and Starrk to take care of. One more would be too much. He was cute though, she thought.

Moka, however, was very much interested, as she had recently reached the age when she could get married. She had no husband yet, so this man would be her first, which was an event of some sort.

Tsunade, deciding to give him to Moka, saw her face beaming up in a smile. It seemed she had made the right choice by giving him to her, which brought her joy. Before the wedding, however, Tsukune would have some important tasks to do.

-Moka over here shall be your wife, but before you can have some quality time together, you will have to do some divine missions for the empire.

-Anything for your glory, grand priestess.

-First of all, go back to your kingdom with Moka to sign a treaty signifying your country is now part of the empire of Karazam. After this, organize a grand wedding to celebrate your new union in the empire and with Moka. Then return here with Moka to announce your vows officially in the main square of Kuruma before the statues of the goddesses.

Summoning a small book out of thin air, she gave it to Tsukune, saying:

-This here is the basis of our religion. Study it well during your travel and print many copies for your kingdom. My emissaries shall help you in this task, now go and spread my message of peace.

Seeing Moka and Tsukune quitting the grand temple, Tsunade returned to her throne, releasing a small sigh as she sat. Sensing that Tsunade was tired and hoped for a better turn of event, Nel tried to cheer the grand priestess.

-It's not all of them who can be reasoned with like my dearest Kenpachi, grand priestess.

It was true that Kenpachi, the monster of battle as he was called, had been much more reasonable. Talking with him and asking for his help to defend the empire had been far easier, especially when she offered for him to be married to Nel. Love, sometimes, could conquer all.

Sakura, seeing what Nel tried to do, accompanied her in her tentative.

-Do not worry too much about it, grand priestess. You had to do the very same with Sasuke, my third husband. He has adapted quite well since then, waiting for me in my home with the other two. Of course, Naruto, my sweetheart, approached you himself with an offer of union, which showed how wise he truly is, but they can't all be easy. Such is the path the goddesses have chosen for you.

Rukia, knowing that Tsunade would return back to her cheerful and normal self in some mere hours, remained silent, thinking about what she would do when she get home back to the two love of her life. Tsunade, feeling very lucky that she had such devoted women at her side, smiled a little, trying to regain her composure. Looking through the small holes in the great door in front of the temple, she could see that night would fall upon the city soon. Feeling tired, she retired to her quarters, ready to sleep toward a better tomorrow.

Entering her chamber, she looked at its content, which could be resumed to statues of all the goddesses and a large bed. Thinking about her growing loneliness saddened her greatly, as one of the many requests the goddesses had asked of her was a celibate life. Neither husbands nor wives for herself, asking her to dedicate her whole life to the pantheon. No one could realize how jealous she was of her high guards who were hopelessly in love with their many husbands. Getting in bed, she slept almost immediately, controlling her sleep being one of the many gifts the goddesses had granted her in the centuries she had served their will.

Entering the dream state where she could receive tasks and missions from the goddesses herself, she soon saw something different, seeing a door in front of her, Kurumu, the goddess of love and seduction waiting in front of it. Being in control of herself in the dream, Tsunade approached the goddess, preparing to bow before her until she suddenly realized she was completely naked. Blushing a bit, she saw that Kurumu giggled a bit at her reaction, who then said:

-It is finally time Tsunade, after all these centuries. Are you ready?

Confused about what she was talking about, she saw that Kurumu had disappeared before she could even answer. The door opening before her, Tsunade entered, unsure what she would see here.

Entering, she saw a large room with many luxurious chairs in a half-circle, a goddess sitting on each. Recognizing them all, Tsunade was in awe before such a sight, unsure about what to say or what to do in front of them.

The goddess on the far left was Yoruichi of the wind, the goddess of speed, wind and birds, sitting on a chair made of solid and visible air. Her clothes consisted of a solid air bra and panties, obscuring the bare necessary, letting the sight of her beautiful dark skin for all to see.

On her right was Ino, the goddess of nature, sitting on a throne of grass, flowers and moss. A bunch of flower in her hair, it was also flowers which covered her nipples and the area between her legs.

Next to her was Halibel, goddess of the sea and water, in a small open cocoon made of water, hugging her delicate and desirable feminine form. Seashells covering her breasts, there was also a small current of water covering her lower area, making those who looked unable to distinct anything there.

After her was Ruby Tojo, the goddess of agriculture, sitting on a chair made of wood, a symbol truly representing the simplicity, yet practicality of her domain. Wearing a bran and thong made of something akin to liquid straw, she looked nonetheless sexy, her curves reaffirming her whole feminity.

Next to her was Yukari, the goddess of mischief, on a throne of strange energy, changing its shape and form every second, unable to choose a singular way to be represented. Her bra and thong were much the same as her throne, sometime being absent, while sometime being too much, covering her entire body. She was trickery and lying represented in a small yet lovely woman.

On the far right could be seen Kurumu, who was looking at Tsunade with interest on her comfy bed, striking a pose which could seduce anything with eyes. Wearing nothing at all, she truly radiated seduction.

On her left was Hinata, goddess of duty and family, on a comfy yet normal looking chair. The most dressed of them all, she wore a small vest and some underwear, managing to look sexy despite being dressed a bit more than her fellow goddesses.

Next to her could be found Orihime, the goddess of protection and healing, on a triangular shaped throne, wearing a small triangular bra and thong. It made sense she would dress that way, as the triangle was the symbol which represented her mostly.

Straight in the middle could be found the grand goddess herself, Matsumoto, goddess of birth, women and beauty, the most important of them all when talking about the empire. Sitting on a luxurious golden and bronze throne exactly alike the one Tsunade sat upon, Matsumoto was nude before her, showing her enormous breast upon which was rumoured that the milk of power was contained.

Amazed by the sights of every goddesses sitting before her in skimpy outfits, Tsunade felt a sensation of unworthiness wash over her, unsure if she could even be allowed to stand in the same room or to look at them. Averting her gaze, she looked at the floor, bowing before them, waiting for a task or a mission to be given to her.

She was returned to reality quite quickly by the soothing and captivating voice of Matsumoto, speaking gently to her.

-There is no need for that, Tsunade. Stand up and face us, you have earned that privilege. That and much more.

Obeying, she stood up, looking at Matsumoto and the other goddesses in the room, nervous a bit. Yoruichi, ever the playful one, said:

-Looks like she is a bit nervous, Matsumoto. Say why she came here already, stop making her wait like this.

Halibel, being a bit aggressive like a raging ocean, replied:

-Stop it, windbag. Let Matsumoto speak up and shut it.

The two bickering a bit, Kurumu kept staring seductively at Tsunade, saying to Hinata:

-Looks like my gifts were particularly good on Tsunade here, don't you think?

Hinata, blushing heavily, did not answer back to Kurumu. Ruby Tojo, having overheard what the goddess of love and seduction said, replied in a playful tone:

-My gifts were far more superior. I mean, have you seen how she handled that brutish king today?

Yukari, answering the question of her friend, replied:

-With magic, a powerful spell combining hypnosis and soul sucking. Bet you can't do that with love and seduction, uh Kurumu?

Matsumoto, rising up from her throne, shouted in a loud and commanding tone.

-Enough!

Everyone silencing themselves, she continued her speech, returning to the gentle and caring tone.

-Sorry about this, Tsunade. You see, we have brought you here to give you your last gift, one which had been debated heavily during these last years. You have made sacrifices during these centuries serving us, withholding any carnal needs, seeing loved one dies and going through hardships in our name, raising an empire from nothing all for us.

Listening to the goddess Matsumoto, Tsunade saw the look of approval on everyone, nodding in agreement to what she was saying.

-We have decided that you will replace me as the grand goddess, having achieved every missions and tasks we have given you to perfection. We could not have asked for a better servant, so full of devotion and love for us all. We would be honored if you accepted to finally lead us.

Tsunade, shocked about what she heard, could not believe this. All these years of servitude finally being rewarded, gaining a seat next to her idols, commanding them even.

-But what will happen to you, goddess Matsumoto?

-I will become a simple goddess as you take your rightful place. Now come forward to receive the divine gift, the milk of power.

Knowing what to do, Tsunade approached her lips toward the erect nipple of Matsumoto, ready to drink the milk which would grant her the position and power of a goddess. Pressing gently on her right breast where Tsunade wanted to drink, milk began to pour out of her breast straight inside Tsunade mouth. Drinking heavily this sweet and powerful liquid, Tsunade felt something colossal filling her, as she began developing dozens of new senses, gaining a new magical height as well. Feeling a huge rush of power inside her, Tsunade was pleased in a blissful way, her godhood approaching closer with every gulp she made. Her thirst quenched, she stopped drinking, removing her lips from the plump nipple.

Matsumoto, smiling, said loudly:

-I present to you all the goddess of conquest, the empire and devotion, our new grand goddess!

Rising up from her throne, she created a new smaller one right next to it, letting Tsunade claim it as her own. Tsunade, sensing her vast new powers inside herself, sat on the thron, feeling the whole world as well as hearing the prayers to the grand goddess Matsumoto. Since she now was the grand goddess, she would have to let everyone know what she became and how she ascended to her new position. Before she could do anything about it though, she saw Kurumu advancing before her, saying seductively:

-Here is my first gift for our new grand goddess. Your obligations to us are fulfilled; it is high time you began tasting the pleasure of the flesh, grand goddess.

Leaving no time for her to react, Kurumu put her head between Tsunade's legs, beginning to pleasure her. Having felt nothing quite like this, Tsunade was overwhelmed by the sensation. Looking around, she could see that the other goddesses were having the same idea, approaching Tsunade as well, ready to make this the night of her life as the grand goddess, Matsumoto saying:

-Welcome to the first and best advantage to being the grand goddess: the divine harem.

Ceasing to talk, Matsumoto immediately began kissing her passionately, fondling her breast with her right hand, playing with her erect nipple, Tsunade getting to finally know carnal pleasure. Kurumu, all the while, licked between her legs with energy, making her wetter by the second, her divine honey soiling the throne and Kurumu's face. Still licking and kissing it, she drank deeply out of Tsunade's honey pot, the taste being heavenly, worthy of a goddess.

Seeing that the action was starting, the other goddesses mimicked their new divine leader, pairing up for an orgy of heavenly proportion. The first two who got together were Halibel and Yoruichi, who, despite their bickering and opposing attitudes, were fierce and passionate lovers, akin to the relationship between the wind and the sea, making waves together. Yoruichi, being as aggressive as a sudden tempest, dispelled the wind covering hr sensible areas, putting Halibel on a bed of soft wind of her own creation. Halibel, as passive as the mighty oceans herself, let Yoruichi, her great love, take the initiative, letting the water covering the small percentage of her body get down on the floor, her vagina wet in anticipation. Riding Halibel, Yoruichi let both of their cunt rub together, touching each other in the way a dominant/submissive couple would do, Halibel letting Yoruichi take control of the whole situation. Licking the nipples of the sweet Halibel, Yoruichi thought about how much she loved hearing the soft moans she made, knowing how pleasurable and satisfying each time was for her lovely Halibel. Unleashing the beast of lust inside her, Yoruichi sped up significantly, touching each sensible areas multiples time in a matter of seconds, Halibel screaming in pleasure while she did so. This was a tempest manifested in the two goddesses, wind and water in love.

Ino, not one to be left alone in such a lovely representation of bestial urges, went to the woman with whom she had the most affinity: Ruby Tojo. After all, agriculture was a gift from nature to mankind, granting them the ability to grow their food from the soil. Ino was a small mystery when it came to love-making, being sometime very dominant, sometime being very kind and gentle. Ruby, unknowing which one she would get, took the initiative, grabbing both of Ino's legs. Ino, feeling cooperative, did nothing to hinder her efforts, letting Ruby take control of the situation. Ruby, being one of the most kind-hearted of the goddesses, gave the situation some equality, spreading her legs as well, taking the scissors method of lovemaking, banging both of their vaginas together in passion. Feeling good, they gasped in an almost perfect rhythm, their hard and strong breathing a sound of their love and flesh contact. A perfect symbol of the union of agriculture and nature, Ino and Ruby Tojo were wet to the very core, their pleasure blinding them in bliss, unable to neither see nor react to anything else going on next to them.

Yukari, feeling left out, since two pairs and a trio had formed, wanted to take advantage of the weakest and shyest of the goddesses, Hinata. Approaching toward her with a hint of villainy in her eyes, she was quickly stopped in her tracks by Orihime, who sensed the bad intentions of Yukari a mile away. Hinata, shying away from the confrontation, hid behind her throne, to wait for the rivalry that was to come between Orihime and Yukari to stop. Orihime, looking intensively with angered eyes at Yukari, was ready to give her a beating, for Orihime loved Hinata with all of her being, as any family deserved protection. Yukari, losing the villainous look on her face, changed to a look of fear, as if she knew deep down she would get a beating for her insolence. Hinata, feeling compassion for her, rushed to Orihime's side, wishing to stop the imminent violence. Whispering in her ears, Hinata proposed something to Orihime, which was greeted with a pleasant smile. Getting on the floor, Hinata and Orihime undressed, letting their nude form be shown for all to see. Hinata, on the floor on her side, began licking and kissing between Orihime's legs, giving oral sex with love and caring, while Orihime positioned herself so she would be able to do so to a third girl which would in turn do it to Hinata. Seeing this as an invitation, Yukari mimicked their position, giving oral sex to Hinata while she received it from Orihime, forming a triangle of licks and kisses on the sensible and loving areas. Laughing in her head, Yukari had succeeded once more, getting some good sex by tricking the judgement of another goddess.

The moans and heavy breathing feeling the whole room in a concerto of pleasure and love, the scent of sex filling the room, this was a divine orgy, a worthy beginning to the great Tsunade, who had conquered the heart of her people as well as the goddesses. Climaxing, Tsunade shouted, getting orgasms after orgasms, her body granting her the energy to go at it once more every time it happened. This orgy, being the biggest ever in the long time the goddesses had existed, was the most legendary one yet, its duration calculated in weeks, as the stamina of divine beings were far superior to mere mortals, as were their appetites. Tasting and trying every goddesses, Tsunade felt this was the just reward she had been worthy of for serving them all for so long. This was the very best moments of her life, which could only get better with time.

Back in Kuruma, Sakura entered the chamber of Tsunade, ready to bring her something to eat, when she dropped everything on the floor, surprised by two things, the first being the disappearance of Tsunade, while the second was the new statue symbolizing a new goddess had suddenly appeared in front of her, one of Tsunade. Rushing outside, she could see rapidly that statues and depictions of Tsunade had appeared everywhere in the city. Unsure about what to do, Sakura suddenly felt a great inspiration penetrate her mind: she had to write the whole story of Tsunade, right now. Entering the chamber of Tsunade, she found some parchment as well as some ink, beginning to write the entire story of Tsunade, the goddess of Conquest, the empire and devotion.


End file.
